The management of the power and connection requirements of electrical components and small appliances is a problem, particularly in office workstations and on-home and industrial worksurfaces. The problem is the result of an increase in the number of electrical and electronic devices in current use and the simple fact that most power cords and connectors are of fixed length. Office microcomputers and home stereo systems typify the situation of a group of components used in combination, in close physical proximity, electrically powered and interconnected. The result is that behind a stack of such components is inevitably a tangle of wiring. The present invention addresses this problem comprehensively (wires of different groups and lengths, both powered and non-powered are accommodated), efficiently (wires are organized and clearly routed), and economically (the total number of wires crossing a worksurface is reduced and the device can fit nestly under many different components so that it does not require additional surface area for use). Power supplies with internal surge protectors configured to fit beneath computer monitors are presently in use; however, no provision is made in these products for cable shortening or managing and storing excess lengths of wiring and it is precisely for this reason that the present invention is unique and offers a substantial improvement.